


讓我們在餘生裡相愛(CA)

by silberyin



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silberyin/pseuds/silberyin
Summary: 我不懂，我明明只寫一個晚上，而且他倆除了洗洗睡也沒有幹麻，是真的洗洗睡，我們平常經歷世界末日似的瘋狂加班後的那種洗洗睡，為什麼字數還可以這麼多……不知道為什麼，我好喜歡「進而放縱地開始長斑」這句話XD





	1. Chapter 1

Aziraphale最終還是和Crowley回家，畢竟他的書店現在應該是斷垣殘壁，而經歷過幾乎成真的世界末日後，兩人都身心俱疲──這麼說其實相當不合邏輯，要知道天使和惡魔是不會感到疲倦的非自然生物，他們的生存方式並不適用自然界法則，然而時間是可怕的造物，它可以在不知不覺中讓人類走向死亡，也能夠以極度緩慢的方法改變非自然生物的習慣，哪怕是天使與惡魔也沒有例外。六千年的時光讓他們薰陶出人類的文化習慣，這讓他們的精神變得堅強，向自己的陣營吹響號角，同時也讓他們變得脆弱，在危機暫時地度過以後，感受到心靈上難以忍受的倦憊。

於是他們在長椅上等待一天才兩班的公車時，忍不住用奇蹟弄出一瓶1982年的Châteaudu Tertre Margaux[1]，兩人渴望有上好的酒精撫慰靈魂，除此之外，Crowley需要一場品質良好的睡眠，而Aziraphale則想要痛快地洗個舒服的熱水澡，當然，他們其實不需要，但他們想要，儘管這些更像是人類的儀式。

即使內心無比糾結，Aziraphale仍然與Crowley回到他的公寓，在這之前他從未踏足的地方。惡魔的居所和他的衣裝相同，永遠走在時代的最前端，簡潔俐落的現代大樓，符合Crowley鋒利而俊秀的外貌。Aziraphale站在13號門牌前，肉眼可見地緊張，明明Crowley在他的書店來去自如無數次，Aziraphale卻連Crowley的家門前都沒有站過，畢竟他們的身份並不合適，如今或許還是不妥當，但恐怕也沒多少關係了。

「進來吧，難不成你要罰站到明天早上嗎？」

「噢！喔，那就……打擾了。」

Aziraphale有些心慌，沒有察覺到Crowley其實也好不了多少，他面上看起來雲淡風輕，插在口袋中的手卻握成拳又放開。天使的書店優雅古典，就算有刻意營造的霉味，仍然散發溫暖美好的氣氛，和Crowley那棟彷彿樣板屋的住所截然不同。Crowley開口讓Aziraphale住過來時並沒有想那麼多，但在半途上，他卻開始擔心Aziraphale會不習慣。他讓天使先走進家門，然後跟著進屋。

Crowley的品味其實相當不錯，黑白灰的高雅色調，乾淨簡約的現代風格，只是少了點……人氣？不太像是家。不過Aziraphale的書店也不像個家，畢竟他們都不是真的人類。

Aziraphale的目光被一座雕像吸引過去，看起來像是天使與惡魔在打鬥，他有些意外，在他的印象裡，Crowley並不喜歡跟天使與惡魔扯上關係的藝術品。

「Are they wrestling？」[2]

「No, they’re ravishing[3].」

「Oh, Crowley！」

Aziraphale的臉頓時浮起艷麗的紅，但他責備的呼喊中並沒有真正的怒氣，讓Crowley勾起邪氣的微笑。

「你要先去洗澡嗎？」

「什麼？我──喔。」Aziraphale一驚，直到看見Crowley臉上調侃的表情，才知道自己被調戲了「你真的很、算了。浴室在哪裡？」

「熱水給你放好了，別泡到睡著，也別玩太久。」Crowley指向一個方向「還有，把你的外套給我。」

Crowley家中的浴室比看上去要大，最頂級的按摩浴缸中正冒出蒸騰的熱氣，水面上浮有幾隻不合風格的黃色小鴨，讓Aziraphale忍不住微笑起來。

他徹徹底底地將身上的灰塵洗去，然後泡進那一池不會變冷的洗澡水裡，Aziraphale先是逗弄水上的那幾隻小鴨，想起他和Crowley總會在St James's Park裡餵食的鴨群，揮下手指，將原本嫩黃的橡皮小鴨變成黑白兩色的鴨群。他笑了起來，給一隻白色鴨子變出格紋領結，再給另外一隻黑色鴨子弄出墨鏡。

在自己的笑聲之中，Aziraphale耳邊浮現Crowley早先的話語：「You don’t have a side anymore. Neither of us do. We’re on our own side.」

Aziraphale斂下唇邊的笑靨，輕嘆一聲，再次揮手後，帶著格紋領結與墨鏡的小鴨重新變回鮮黃的羽色，在黑白兩色的鴨群之中，顯得相當格格不入。

就像他和Crowley一樣，在天堂與地獄中一直都格格不入。

我們大概也不屬於人界。Aziraphale想，將頭埋進手臂，縮成安全的團狀。幸好，我們終究不是孤身一人。

「總算出來了。」

「唔，抱歉。」Aziraphale靦腆地笑了下「換你？」

「嗯，你可以隨便看看。」Crowley走進浴室前忽然停下腳步，轉過身，臉上充滿嚴肅的表情「但別動我的植物，禁止跟它們聊天，絕對、不可以、灌溉愛！」

「……好吧。」

看見Aziraphale一臉可惜的表情，Crowley忍不住額角抽搐，所以他本來真的想去弄那些植栽？Crowley忽然感到危險至極，決定放棄泡澡，免得等他出了浴室以後，他那些植物都被天使的愛意寵得忘記對他的敬畏，進而放縱地開始長斑。

等他推開浴室門，看見浴缸裡漂浮的兩隻黃色小鴨以後，不禁愣住了。Crowley摘下墨鏡，修長的手指撥弄幾下那兩隻顏色突兀的小鴨，忽然皺緊眉頭，打了個響指，將其他的鴨子燒得一乾二淨。

他從來都不介意自己不屬於天堂，實際上他也不在乎自己不屬於地獄，只要Aziraphale能在他身邊，有沒有陣營都無所謂。

他們有他們自己的歸屬。

[1] 杜爾特城堡紅酒，1982年波爾多因為葡萄品質極佳，被稱為「世紀年份」

[2] 出自於作者的IG：<https://lunavagantt.tumblr.com/post/185298870118/the-thought-of-aziraphale-being-in-crowleys-flat>

[3] ravish有激情的性愛之意，把衣服撕裂之類的那種。我找不到w開頭的同義詞，不過wrestling的w不發音，聽起來跟r開頭的詞彙相似，而且ravishing的涵義比單純的fucking更符合那座雕像的狀態，所以就這樣囉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不懂，我明明只寫一個晚上，而且他倆除了洗洗睡也沒有幹麻，是真的洗洗睡，我們平常經歷世界末日似的瘋狂加班後的那種洗洗睡，為什麼字數還可以這麼多……  
不知道為什麼，我好喜歡「進而放縱地開始長斑」這句話XD


	2. Chapter 2

「你不會打算穿這樣睡覺吧？」

Crowley從浴室中走出來，滿臉不贊同地盯著Aziraphale身上的馬甲，此時的Crowley早已換下身上的西裝，穿著單薄的黑色背心，露出纖瘦卻緊實的手臂，而Aziraphale不知為何忽然感到羞赧，他從未見過這副模樣的Crowley。

「我以為我們該討論下要怎麼應對……呃，咱們的上司？畢竟預言看起來──」

「喔，那預言大概是要我們互換身份，我想下面應該是要用聖水弄死我。」

Crowley之所以這麼快速就得出推測，還得感謝Aziraphale，方才那些小鴨在水面上燃燒的畫面，讓他記起那次在St James's Park裡和Aziraphale餵鴨，並請他帶來聖水的時候，被Aziraphale扔掉的紙條在湖面上自燃的景象，而Crowley很清楚那上頭寫的是聖水。聖水，Crowley想起前兩天他就在家裡用聖水殺掉一隻惡魔，聖水當然也可以殺死他自己。Agnes的預言飄到Aziraphale手裡，她說他們在玩火。

火，Crowley意識到Aziraphale那雙曾經為他遮擋世界第一場雨的翅膀有可能會被地獄的業火焚燒，他的胸膛就難以克制地炸出滔天的怒火，打從他踏入Aziraphale被烈焰吞噬的書店，以為他唯一的摯友被焚為灰燼後，他對火焰就產生了憤怒──儘管他是惡魔，卻開始厭惡他的能力。如今Aziraphale完好歸來，他們──管他是天堂還是地獄，休想讓烈火靠近Aziraphale。

「Crowley？你在聽嗎？」Aziraphale的聲音拉回Crowley的思緒「你要面對Gabriel，他畢竟是天使長──」

「一個連人類都騙不過的天使長。」Crowley嗤笑地打斷Aziraphale的擔憂「欺騙是惡魔的拿手好戲，與其擔心我，還不如擔心你自己，你以為地獄那麼好混？你會模仿我嗎？」

「什麼啊，我們好歹認識六千年了。」Aziraphale不滿地說，變換了外表，以一種像被抽掉骨頭的方式癱在沙發上「Aziraphale，需要我載你去哪裡嗎？」

Crowley被這場突然的演出給驚住了，他沒有想過Aziraphale可以憑印象幻化出他的模樣，而且幾乎以假亂真，而他的模仿也相當到位，手腳擺放的位置、咬字的方式，幾乎一模一樣。

然而，Crowley猶豫著到底該怎麼開口，然而，這其實不是Crowley平時的樣子，他的語氣不會這麼溫和，他的唇角不該如此溫柔，他的眼神──Crowley忽然感到一陣強烈的恐慌，這是因為此時眼前這個「惡魔」的本質是天使的緣故，還是Aziraphale知道了？他知道多少呢？

「啊，但你對惡魔們的態度應該還是不一樣的吧？要更恭敬一點嗎？」

──Crowley感謝自己老是戴著墨鏡，至少把最明顯的眼神遮掩過去。Aziraphale果然是個傻乎乎的天使，居然以為自己的態度是以天使與惡魔做為規準？看在地獄的份上，他對全世界的生物態度都是一樣的，只除了Aziraphale，結果這隻天使居然搞不懂他的原則？六千年了，他的準則只有一條：Aziraphale，和其他生物。Crowley說不上來是鬆口氣多一些，還是失落多一些，不過沒關係，現在還不是時候，無論是他還是Aziraphale，此時都還沒從各自的陣營中「解脫」，為了達到目的，惡魔可以非常有耐心，等待他所渴求的結果。

「不需要，倒不如說可以再混蛋一點。」

「真的嗎？他們會不會一生氣直接揍我？」

「不會。那些明天再說，現在，換睡衣，睡覺。」

「天使和惡魔又不用睡覺。」

「但我想睡覺，在我家裡我說了算。」Crowley煩躁地打斷Aziraphale「想想剛才，我們也不需要喝酒跟洗澡。」

「可是──嘿！」

Crowley一彈手指，將Aziraphale身上的西裝換成寬鬆的襯衫，他原本想給Aziraphale穿那種油畫裡天使身上的長袍，只是最後還是挑了Aziraphale熟悉的衣料與款式。

「天大地大的計畫明天再說，現在，睡覺。」

Aziraphale覺得此刻的情景荒謬至極，天使和惡魔和平共處一室，甚至在同張床上進行根本不必要的睡眠。

「Crowley，我睡不著……」

從來沒有睡過覺的Aziraphale可憐兮兮地望向Crowley，已經閉上眼的惡魔嘖了聲，將天使攬進懷中

「想像你躺在天堂那棟空無一物的白色建築裡，然後耳邊是沒完沒了的〈The Dream of Gerontius〉[1]──」

「天使沒有想像力，Crowley。」

「惡魔也沒有，我例外。」Crowley趁Aziraphale忙於反駁他時，將手摸上Aziraphale的後腰「但我可以教你，這值得學習，Aziraphale，這是人類最強大的能力。」

「唔，你抱得太緊了……」

「抱點什麼有助於入眠。」Crowley睏倦的哄騙Aziraphale「你試試？」

Aziraphale半信半疑地搭上Crowley的胸膛，感受到對方微涼的體溫，安撫他內心的焦躁。他闔上雙眼，耳邊傳來Crowley平穩的呼吸聲，喉嚨深處隱約夾雜嘶聲，讓Aziraphale勾起唇角，憶起他們首次相識的場景，那場大雨下了七天七夜，他們坐在智慧之果的樹下，Aziraphale讓Crowley蜷縮在他羽翼的庇護之下，然而此時，卻換成他依偎在Crowley的臂彎裡。

身為惡魔似乎不應該如此溫暖……Aziraphale迷迷糊糊地想，不知不覺陷入夢鄉。

一夜無夢。

Crowley在清晨時醒來，其實他平時不會起得這麼早，但房裡有不屬於他的氣息，讓他不太習慣。他睜開眼睛的第一個畫面是天使捲曲的奶油金髮，以及露出襯衫外的白皙大腿，太過強烈的衝擊讓Crowley本來就還未清醒的大腦直接當機，懷疑自己是否仍在夢裡，直到Aziraphale發出囈語，才將神遊的Crowley拽回現實中。

Crowley盯著Aziraphale因為翻身而裸露出來的脖頸和鎖骨，忍不住嚥下口水，以後一定要讓Aziraphale養成睡覺的習慣，真是物超所值。

Crowley在克制不住之前強迫自己挪開視線，他彈了個響指，原本昏暗的房間忽然亮了起來，靠近Aziraphale的牆壁上多出一扇漂亮的玻璃窗，清晨的陽光穿透白色的窗簾照進室內，暖和卻不刺眼。晨曦灑落在Aziraphale身上，將他的周遭鍍上一層淺金的光暈，彷彿天使的聖光。Crowley看著熟睡的Aziraphale，忽然意識到他愛他。

於是立刻被嚇得徹底清醒。

能夠讓惡魔發楞的情況並不多，而此時的Crowley卻呆坐得如同雕像，腦中一片亂麻。

我愛他？我愛他？Crowley看著Aziraphale的睡顏，回想起他被地獄發現敵基督出紕漏，急著想帶Aziraphale離開地球的的時候，他其實想像過──Crowley雖然身為惡魔，但他的想像力卻勝過所有非自然生物──世界毀滅的樣子，他想像過再也不能開著他心愛的Bentley馳騁倫敦街頭，也想像過沒法暢飲不同口味的美酒，甚至想像過必需躲避來自天堂和地獄的追殺。

但他無法想像沒有Aziraphale的日子。

他想看著Aziraphale小口品嚐美食的模樣哪怕他其實一口都沒吃，他想替Aziraphale找來那些珍貴到有價無市的孤本哪怕他根本毫無興趣，他想抱著Aziraphale在早晨的曦光中醒來哪怕他超級討厭日光，他想與Aziraphale度過漫長的永生哪怕他認為自己的生命無聊透頂。

他想，好吧，我真的愛他。哪怕愛對於惡魔而言何其可笑，哪怕將愛宣之於口都會灼燒他的唇舌，哪怕Aziraphale可能永遠都不會相信他愛他。

Crowley嘆了一口氣。也罷，反正整個宇宙再也找不到比他更了解Aziraphale的人、不對，非自然生物與自然生物。他已經花了六千年將Aziraphale寵得無法無天(無論是副詞意味或字面上的實際解釋)，他不相信Aziraphale真的可以沒有他的相伴。

「天使？你醒了嗎？」Crowley溫柔地問，以一種根本不打算叫醒人的音量「嘛，還是多睡點吧，晚點還有得忙呢。」

Crowley迅速而輕巧地在Aziraphale的唇上落下一吻，然後起身去準備早餐，他走得有點急，因為不確定冰箱裡有沒有酒以外的食物，所以沒有注意到床上的天使緩慢地翻過身，將臉埋進還留有惡魔身上餘溫的棉被裡，白皙的耳根泛起玫瑰色澤。

「……You go too fast for me[2], I told you once, Crowley.」

晨光正好，歲月仍長，有什麼在兩人心中悄然萌芽，他們還有很多時間可以尋找解答，只要彼此相伴，便足以度過漫漫餘生。

[1] 在書中作者讓Crowley提到在天堂的兩位音樂家之一──英國作曲家艾爾加爵士（Sir Edward William Elgar, 1857-1934）的聖樂作品〈吉隆修士的夢〉，雖然在樂界被列入「神劇」的範疇中，但取材不是出自於《聖經》，而且它的首演糟糕透頂，是英國音樂史上難堪的演出之一

[2] 影集第三集臺詞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 讓Aziraphale穿襯衫睡覺其實是我的私心，而我並沒有Crowley這麼貼心，我只是單純地想讓惡魔被天使的腿閃瞎眼並且吃不到而已(欸)  
今天是七夕~就順便當個賀文好啦XD


	3. 番外

關於Crowley的那點小心思，Aziraphale其實是知道的。

六千年了，滄海都能化為桑田然後再變成高樓林立的都市，就算是塊石頭都能給捂化了，Aziraphale雖然遲鈍，但是並不蠢。

天使可以感覺愛，這是他們的種族天賦，也許在Crowley都還不明白自己的心意時，Aziraphale便知曉了。

只是他一直以來都在假裝他不懂，因為他的懦弱，於是他一遍又一遍地重複「我是天使，你是惡魔」的論調，甚至否認他對Crowley的依賴，與其說是要拒絕惡魔的誘惑，還不如說是在警告自己。然後他看見Gabriel和Beelzebub站到他的對面，然後他看見了Crowley信步走到他的身邊。在那一刻Aziraphale忽然領悟，即使他們初識便屬敵對陣營，但只有Crowley會陪他直到最後──以永生的時間線來看的、真正的盡頭。

但不是現在。Aziraphale想。至少先把彼此的麻煩解決，才能毫無後顧之憂。

於是他和Crowley握住彼此的手，交換身體──其實他倆就算僅憑印象幻化都可以有九成相像，但為了以防萬一，套句Crowley的原話：「誰知道他們會不會要我們脫褲子來個全套體檢呢？」順帶一提，由於Crowley的這番話，讓Aziraphale後來在地獄脫衣物時心猿意馬了至少三分鐘，在旁邊有大群惡魔的圍觀之下。

後來，他替Crowley和地獄甚至是天堂談好條件，在Ritz歡慶餘生，讓Crowley開著Bentley送他回到書店。

Crowley無視交通規則將車輪壓上人行道，然而Aziraphale任何表示都沒有，只是開門下車，走到Crowley面前。

「怎麼了？」Crowley降下車窗「忘啥了？」

「嗯，對……」Aziraphale支支吾吾「你、你靠過來點……」

Crowley疑惑地探出頭，只見Aziraphale迅速傾身，吻上Crowley線條鋒利的嘴角，如蜻蜓點水似地飛快抽身。只可惜Crowley的反應更快，他將想要逃跑的Aziraphale一把拉回來，精準地咬上那雙甜美的唇瓣。

直到他倆都因肩頸泛酸而分開時，Crowley已經知曉了Ritz新推出的惡魔蛋糕的詳細成份。他緊盯眼前浮起粉色的臉孔，讓Crowley想起他剛才點的天使蛋，各種意味上的秀色可餐。

「你真的得回書店？」

「是的。」Aziraphale看見Crowley那副委屈的模樣，忍不住笑了出來「我需要清點我的書。而且，你也需要收拾你的公寓，如果你真的想要我住過去的話。」

「……你答應了？」Crowley快速地說，根本不給Aziraphale有回答的機會「我明天來接你，不許反悔。」

他拉住Aziraphale的手摩娑兩下，放在唇邊，在掌心輕柔地落下一吻，然後開啟引擎揚長而去。

一旁經過的男人停下腳步，用愉快的口吻向Aziraphale搭話。

「I’ve been there. You're better off with him.」

這次Aziraphale沒有沉默，而是翹起一抹甜美的笑。

「I believe so.」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 應該沒有後續了......吧。


End file.
